Cat Among Pigeons
by GusCGC
Summary: A tribute to Dougal and the Blue Cat, with all the mystery and magic of this author. When strange events begin taking over the Roundabout, darkness rises over the place. REVIEWS!
1. When Storms Gather

Author´s note: A fanfiction to recover that great Dougal and the Blue Cat but of course, with all the magic I have under my sleeve! Will our friends be able to overcome two dangers at once? Get ready for this!

Song belongs to Evanescense.

* * *

><p><strong>1. When Storms Gather<strong>

Florence and all the gang have spent all day in the plaza playing around the roundabout with Mr. Rusty playing his music, Dylan falling asleep every five minutes (narcolepsia, no doubt), Bryan pestering Dougal about his sugar problem, Ermintrude singing out loud and the children playing around.

Zebedee watches everything with a big smile. It´s true he is normally the troublemaker but since they beat Zeebad, Florence has soften a little about his antics. Today is all games and fun. But something keeps running down his spine. A feeling of something vague. And specially bad. He cannot tell what it is, but it is getting into him. And so he vanishes in an explosion of colours and reappears inside Zeebad´s prison who keeps cursing about the lava around him. The spring remains silent. From where does this feeling come from?

"Well well, well. Look who is here? Spring boy." Zeebad always trying look strong and cocky. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing that is of your interest."

"It´s been some time since you and your so called friends defeated me. If you come down here is because you are afraid of something."

"It is not you I am afraid of."

"Then, what?" Zeb does not answer and disappears. The blue magic springer frowns. Why would he come down if it is not to make sure that he is not up to something again? Hm. Hu? That shiver. Something is going on. Although is still weak, is evil and getting closer. Zeebad chuckles. That is why that red fool is worried. Perhaps this is his chance to escape once and for all.

Florence walks home with Dougal who is almost fully asleep. The girl is happy. Things are really looking up this days. The dog runs to his bed while she takes a final glance around before going to bed. A cold gust blows and Florence shivers. What was that just now? Is there something going on?

"Florence"

"Ah! Zebedee! You scared me!"

"I am sorry, my dear. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just having a look around." She smiles for her friend. He nods. "Zebedee, can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course"

"Can Zeebad come back?"

"Yes he can." The magic springer nods. "He is part of nature as I am. We are both part of the world. Summer and Winter. And no matter how hard we try, he must remain, for the sake of all."

"And... do you hate him?"

"We don´t get along. We might never but not hate. At least, I try. Or I will feel as lonely and dark as him."

"I see." Florence moves soflty her head.

"But Zeebad is not all the evil of this world, child. There are worse, far more worst."

"Apart from your pranks, I guess."

"Florence, my dear Florence! You know me. I am a joker but that is all."

"All right, all right. Is a bit cold, blue... isn´t it?"

"Yes, but do not worry. I will keep an eye. Sweet dreams, child." She goes to bed while Zebedee stays in the garden for a few seconds, glancing at the fairy ring of mushrooms near the house. "What if this feeling is right and someone or something is after this place, my friends, the magic... Florence. I am sure that there is a way. But to find it, I am afraid, that this time, even Dougal will not be enough, nor my magic. And I wish you to be safe. Even if that takes leaving this place forever."

"_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_."

With the arrival of the night and Zebedee sleeping in his home above the clouds, the lights inside the old factory come to life. And something new awakes.

* * *

><p>Good start. What is that feeling?<p>

Who is inside the factory?

Is the Roundabout in danger?

Next stop: Where


	2. Where

Author´s note: I really hope you guys can forgive me if I don´t follow the film from side to side. Anyway, I´ll be away for the summer so I am leaving you in a hot spot to wander. Hehehehe! But fear not cuz I´ll update as soon as possible.

I do not own the M.R characters but I do own the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Where<strong>

Day breaks and Florence walks down the stairs. With surprise, she finds Dougal hiding under the table.

"What exactly are you doing there?"

"Uh, well, I. You are not going to believe it."

"Try me." The dog remains silent. "Dougal is all right. Just tell me, why are you so afraid?" She sits down near him.

"OK, well. I was sleeping peacefully tonight, when suddenly woke up in the middle of the night cuz the wind had opened the window. I went to closed and saw that the lights of the factory were shining. You know that place. Nobody has been there for ages. The truth is, that someone was inside. I thought at first it was all a dream. I closed the window and walked there, hoping that I would woke up in the end. I walked all the way up and... Then..."

"Then what?"

"You are not believing me"

"Dougal, please go on."

"I... I went up to the factory. And then I heard a voice."

"A voice?

"Ah ha. A woman´s voice. It gave me the creeps. It said over and over again. Blue is beautiful... Blue is the colour... And then, I saw two eyes looking at me, glancing in such a way that I realized that I was in danger. I tried to wake up. But, I was awake already! All was real! I ran down all the hill and hid in here. Oh, Florence. I am so scared. What if there is something in the factory up to no good?"

Florence is about to say that all was a bad dream when she remembers the cold gust, the appearance of Zebedee before going to bed. What if something of dougal´s vision is real? What if all really happened? She has to be sure. But first, she must calm him down. Then maybe, talking with Zebedee might be useful.

"Dougal, is all right. Nothing has harmed you. I am here. We are both here. If you want, I can make some cake and we will talk with Mr. Rusty or Zebedee later on." That makes him smile.

"Thanks, Florence. I think that´ll do. But the factory..."

"There is nothing we can do about it. And if there is something inside, we best stay away from it."

"Good idea." They eat together a fruit cake and head for the Roundabout where Mr. Rusty is having a look at his beloved carousel. Looks like something is going on. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Ehm, have you two sleep well."

"Yes, in a way. What is wrong with the roundabout?"

"See it for yourself, my dear." Says the old man. They both are amazed to see someone or something sleeping on top of one of the wooden horses. A cat. A blue cat. Dougal growls. He hates cats.

"Dougal. Hush!"

"But..." They both see it wake up and stare at them. The dog gulps. Those eyes! He has seen them before. "Florence please, we must run him out of time while we still can."

"What are talking about?"

"Good morning." Says the feline.

"Good morning. Who are you?"

"Ouh, I am just a cat passing by. Last night I saw your beautiful town and decided to stay for some time."

"That is great. You are more than welcome."

"Thank you."

"You are not staying!" Dougal barks at him and chases him until the cat reaches the safety of Florence´s arms. "He was in the factory last night! He was! I saw him!"

"Dougal, please!"

"He WAS!"

"What is he talking about?"

"Dougal saw lights in the old factory and someone inside."

"But that place is empty." Mr. Rusty says.

"Your dog is just making up a story." The cat purrs and jumps to the ground. "Anyway, I am going for a walk to see this wonderful place. If you need me, just ask for Buxton and I´ll be delighted to help you." He leaves. Florence glances at Dougal who walks away quite mad. The girl looks down and sits on a bench.

"I have never seen him so angry at me."

"Is all right. He will understand in the end. What is that story about the factory?" The girl tells him all Dougal said. "I see. Well, for now, there is nothing we can do. But those words about blue... For now, stay away from that place."

"I will. Thanks Mr. Rusty." She decides to go see Ermintrude.

"You are welcome." He watches her walk away. After some time, Zebedee arrives at the plaza. "Ah, good morning."

"Morning. I have just noticed that Dougal is very angry."

"Well..." He tells him the whole thing. "The factory has been empty for years but Florence never tells lies."

"..." Zebedee remains silent until a sharp pain runs down his left arm where Zeebad hit him on the ice cliff. Again, that feeling and getting stronger. Maybe what Dougal saw is just a little part of something much more worst. But, what does it have to do with that cat? He must make sure. The pain is quite big but he manages to hide it from Mr. Rusty until a voice rings in his head. One he knows pretty well.

"You feel it too. Something has arrived and has no good intentions."

"Zeebad. What do you know about this?"

"Think it through, spring boy. The voice, this cat. The feeling. Something wants this magic." They talk by telephaty. "And who knows if it not wants that little girl you are protecting so dearly."

"Stop it!"

"Worried about little Florence?"

"..." Zebedee rubs the side of his head with his fingertips. "If I fall, you fall with me. You know this as well as I do."

"Yes, yes. But I am curious about how are you going to save your friends. Those pathetic worms."

"Blue... Blue... That colour, the voice... What if..."

"You are not suggesting what I am thinking, are you?"

"It is."

"If it is, then let me out. I will get rid of that leech"

"You had your time. And I have no reasons to set you free."

"Maybe not, for now. But we both know that she wants this place, she wants us. And this time, she is not turning back." Zebedee shivers. "You are powerless against her and that little girl you like so much, will be her way to you." The pain bangs through his head and the magician opens his eyes. Mr. Rusty is very concerned, holding him in his arms.

"... I am better."

"Are you sure? You..."

"Nothing a good laugh cannot mend. Oh, and can I ask something from you?" He bounces to the old man.

"Of course." Rusty sees Zebedee glance at the roundabout and something in the distance but remains silent.

"Take good care of Florence. If something happens, please watch over her."

"I will." He nods and watches him disappear in a haze of colours.

XXXX

Florence is almost at her friend´s house when she feels watched. She turns around and sees two green eyes that smile. Then the girls notices it is a beautiful white fox that grins at her.

"You scared me."

"..." It sits down and cleans one of its paws. Florence looks at it. The fox smiles and runs towards a side of the road. Strange, it waits for her. The girl follows it until they reach a little hill. The grass is all gone and is covered with strange looking blue flowers. How strange!

"They are pretty but why is there no grass beneath them?" The animal looks at the factory before disappearing. Maybe Dougal was right, but does it have to do something with the cat? "Zebedee..."

* * *

><p>Answers, answers.<p>

For now, you´ll have to wait.

Reviews are more than welcome.

Next stop: Blue Shade


	3. Blue Shade

Author´s note: I must say myself that I have always seen Zeebad and Zebedee as two sides of one coin, and yes, no gay relations, sorry. I got questions like "Why does Zeebad call Zeb treacherous thief?" and stuff. But let´s do it step by step. I would like it if the film could came out again, but oh well! It is up to me to make you enjoy this story. Hope it works and thank you to all readers.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Blue Shade<strong>

Florence arrives at Ermintrude´s house and finds the singing cow talking with Dylan, Bryan and Buxton. Looks like the cat has made friends in no time.

"Ouh, Florence. How good of you to come. He has told us that Dougal is mad at you for some stupid story."

"Yes, he is."

"Too bad for him. I bet he went mad knowing that all was a lie." Sniggers the snail.

"I don´t know. Maybe I should have listened to him."

"Give yourself a break, Florence" Says the rabbit.

"Don´t bother yourself with that, pretty one. You are kind hearted and I am sure you have no intention of bothering your friend." Says Buxton and she nods.

"How nice of you, dear. You really are a good friend." Ermintrude glances at the cat with a smile. "If you ask me, you can stay with us all the time in the world."

"Yes, stay, please" Bryan smiles.

"I am sure Dougal will get used to you." Florence sighs.

"You are all too kind. I promise that I will be at your entire service."

"Blah, blah blah. Would you believe that?" Dougal looks in anger how Buxton talks with his friends.

"Well, I can tell he is having fun." Next to him, Chess, sharpens his claws. He is also a cat but with black fur and normally, not involved in Dougal´s things. "I don´t like this stranger either but we have to reserve ourselves to observation so we can know him better." The fog has told him the whole thing.

"He is a blue vermin."

"Vermin, perhaps. But not because he is cat. I don´t like mainly cuz there is something fishy. But, mi amigo, we must be very careful." Chess always mysterious and cunning.

"Fishy? He eats fish?"

"No, it´s because he is too nice, too humble. And not from the heart. To sell the moon and pour the sun, you must speak the language of the worms."

"Come again."

"If you look humble and gentle enough, people will open their hearts to you."

"And that is what he is doing."

"Quite so."

"We must do something. He might want to hurt Florence" He is ready to jump over Buxton.

"Hold your bones, rug boy. He is not after your mistress."

"Then, what?"

"Hm. Is just a theory, but I believe he might be after something very valuable."

"Like what?"

"Think, my furry one. Think. What is one of the most precious things in this village?"

"My bones?"

"…"

"Brian´s rocks?"

"…"

"Dylan´s carrots?"

"…"

"Hm. The Roundabout?"

"Well, at least an answer that fits. But more exactly, I would say what makes the carousel move." The strange feline narrows his eyes.

"Hu! Zebedee´s magic!"

"He can be taught!" That commentary makes Dougal frown. "A guessing game is not for you, that´s for sure."

"If that is true, we must warn the others!" He runs towards them.

"Dougal... Why can this rug boy wait for five minutes? Was he a fireman in other life or what?"

"Florence! You cat, stay away from my friend! I know you are up to something evil! And I will stop you!" He jumps to the middle and everyone frowns at him. "What?"

"Dougal! How can you say something like that?"

"He is nice and gentle, something you are not!"

"But..."

"Buxton wants to be our friend!"

"But..."

"You are way out of your karma, dude."

"You dislike him because he is a cat!" Dougal leaves ashamed. While the group apologizes to Buxton for his manners, the blue cat smiles to himself. With that dog out of the scene, he can speak freely.

"Oh bother." Dougal walks back to Chess.

"I told you to be patient."

"So what? That vermin is getting too close to my friends."

"Ejem."

"Our friends. And, I am worried about Florence. And... All right, I go mad when Zebedee plays one of his pranks on me but, he has helped me many other times. We must do something."

"All we can do is wait."

"Florence..." Dougal looks at the girl. She is really enjoying herself, ignorant of the danger. "Chess, is there anything you can do about it?"

"I will see."

"And, can you watch over Florence, please?" The cat is showing a big grin. "What?"

"You and I have never get along and yet you have just said my name and please."

"Never mind."

"I shall watch over our friend since you asked so kindly."

"... Thanks." They head for the square. Mr. Rusty is busy with the mechanical revision of the roundabout. "Say, uh. How did you know that he was after Zebedee?"

"..." Broad grin. "Deduction, my dear rug boy. After you mentioned the factory, I realized that the appearance of Buxton was no accident. And the most valuable thing in this place is the magic."

"You are one weird cat."

"Thank you, dear."

Once night falls and everyone´s asleep, Buxton leaves his sleeping place in Ermintrude´s tower and heads for the factory. Chess watches from a safe distance and appears and disappears through the dark to avoid being seen.

But he is not the only one. Once Buxton is inside, Zebedee appears and has a look around the place. Is all empty or so it seems. Then the voice is heard again and the springer gets ready to defend himself. But he does not expect some strange looking tentacles grabbing his face and arms. As an instinct action, his hands and moustache shine with fire and burn down the tentacles, setting him free. No more attacks take place and yet, his arm hurts like hell. Buxton sees this and watches him disappear in a haze of colours.

Chess remains silent.

"The fire springer is still here..." The Blue voice speaks. "He must be vanquished or blue will not last long."

"Fear not, your Blueness. According to what I´ve heard, that jumping bean needs his moustache to perform magic as well as the roundabout. If we use those two facts, the valley will be for us."

"Then go, Lord Buxton. Carry out your mission. And find the ice springer too. With those two gone, Blue shall be perfect."

Buxton then heards a thunder. A heavy rain begins to fall and the whole place rests with ease, not knowing the dangers ahead. But luckily, Chess has heard everything and has friends to prevent this catastrophe.

* * *

><p>I am officialy on holidays so see you soon!<p>

More action to come!

Next chapter: Trust


	4. Trust

Author´s note: Back from holidays and off we go with a new chapter. Anything can happen, my friends!

* * *

><p><strong>4. Trust<strong>

A storm is falling over the place. Everything is dark and nobody walks the streets safe for Buxton who is heading for the Roundabout. A sudden gust of wind and thunder scares him to run for protection and when he has find cover under the wooden horses, he is surprised to see two golden cat eyes staring at him with a big smile.

"You know, you are one pain in the neck" Says Chess making his whole face appear. "I saw you last night talking with the Lady in blue."

"So what?"

"Let´s put it this way." He turns 360° degrees in the air. "If you keep on going with that plan of yours, I will make you regret it... seriously."

"You don´t scare me."

"Booh ho hoho. I am so scared..." Big grin. "You have no idea of how mean I can be, amigo mío, but please. If you want, go on. But I warned you already. Forewarned is forearmed. Florence and Dougal are my friends, pal. And if you mess up with this villagee, you mess up with me."

"I thought that flea bag hated cats."

"He does but let´s say, we are just friendly enemies. Ta." He vanishes into the thin air with a smile. "And don´t even think of using Zeebad, my friend. I´ll be keeping an eye."

Meanwhile, Dougal is trying to calm himself. All this storm is getting into his nerves while Florence tries to do some cleaning. Just then, she notices Chess sitting on the sill cleaning his paws.

"Haven´t see you arrive."

"We cats are mysterious creatures, my dear. Don´t try too hard to understand." He smiles and comes inside. "Morning, my querido chucho."

"What are you doing here?" Grumbles Dougal.

"Having a stroll. Finding somewhere not wet. The usual. So, tell me. Do you get along with this Buxton?"

"Not in a million years." Replies the dog.

"I do but, Dougal keeps frowning at him."

"I see." The feline puts its tail as a question mark. "Well, I can tell that we do have here a little clash of opinions. And I don´t either get along with our blue friend. But not because I dislike having other cat in town."

"Ow, pity."

"Florence, that blue vermin wants..."

"Dougal!"

"Peace on earth, I beg you. First thing I have notice is that you guys have been arguing since Buxton arrived. So please, relax."

The two friends glare at each other. Chess is right. They have always had trust, friendship, everything, no matter the day.

"I´m sorry, Dougal. I didn´t mean to upset you."

"Me too. I wanted to protect you and all we got was quarreling. But I still think that that cat is no good. Trust me, please."

"Well, I don´t know. But I must admit that there are certain things here that have no sense at all. That cold gust, your vision, Buxton´s appearence, those flowers in the hill and this strange attitude that Zebedee has. What do you think, Chess?"

"You surely are one keen eye, my dear. Yes, you got all that right and everything´s quite strange. But little I can tell you for now, but to be on guard and stay together at all costs. It might save your lives." He vanishes into the thin air.

"Florence..."

"We better follow his advise. But don´t worry, we will still be friends."

"I have no doubts about that. How about a cake to celebrate it?"

"Dougal." Little glare but quickly softens it. "Oh, all right. Guess it´s a good idea after all."

"Yes!" They walk towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Zebedee wakes up all of a sudden. Another nightmare and a sudden pain in the arm. This can´t be good. What he saw in the factory can only mean one thing and his first stop is at the roundabout where all is quiet. Too quiet. Sam is in his usual spot and everyone´s at their homes. Hm? A sound captures his attention.

The springer is ready to defend himself but no danger seems to show up. Or at least not in front of him.

Before he can prevent it, something hits him from behind.

XXX

Dougal has decided to talk with everyone and make up but before he and Florence can reach the plaza, Sam arrives in a hurry. He looks very distressed.

"Sam, what´s wrong?"

"Ye got to help me. There ain´t a moment to lose!"

"Wait, what?"

"What happened?"

"Somethin awful. Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Hahaha!<p>

Finally back! Phew. And here we are with some bacon in the frying pan!

Get ready, this is just a warm-up.

Next stop: Out of the Blue


	5. Out of the Blue

Author´s note: Moving on, lads. I will soon update my other fics. Huhuhu. I left you to wonder, in tenter hooks. Gorsh, I´m mean! Anyway, let´s go on cuz things are really going to go wild. Go baby, go!

Mizar and Alcor together are sometimes called the "Horse and Rider," and the ability to resolve the two stars with the naked eye is often quoted as a test of eyesight, although even people with quite poor eyesight can see the two stars. Arabic literature says that only those with the sharpest eyesight can see the companion of Mizar. Astronomer Sir Patrick Moore has suggested that this in fact refers to another star which lies visually between Mizar and Alcor. The name the Arabs used for Alcor was سها (suha), meaning either the 'forgotten' or 'neglected' one.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Out of the Blue<strong>

Sam leads Florence and Dougal to the roundabout where all the neighbours have gather around something. Something inside the poor girl shivers, almost guessing what had happened. _Please, not him_. _Please, not him_. They make their way through and Florence covers her mouth in horror when he sees it. Zebedee is lying in the ground, motionless, shivering like crazy and with his skin almost turned blue in some parts. Also his moustache is missing.

"I found´im like this. I had try to wak´im up but no use." Says Sam who is at the brink of tears. Zeb is his best friend.

"Who could have done such terrible thing?" Ermintrude watches as Mr. Rusty covers the springer with his coat.

"Zeebad is trapped. I don´t get it." Bryan whimpers.

"This is bad, dude, real bad."

"We have to take care of him first. You can take it to my house, Mr. Rusty." Florence can hardly stand the vision.

"This is all Buxton´s work. He isn´t here!"

"Dougal, please. Knock that off!" The cow frowns deeply.

"Let´s go." A sound and Train arrives just in time. "Thank you so much." They soon arrive at the girl´s home and put the poor springer in bed where he seems to recover some of his consciousness as he tosses and turns. "Hush. It´s all right." The girl puts a wet cloth on his forehead. "I wonder who did this and if he has your moustache." She can no longer hold her tears. "Why is all this happening? Why?" She sobs heavily for a long while. All her friends try to calm her down but is useless. After a while, Florence is asleep. The storm is over and peace has returned to the village. Zebedee painfully moans and opens his eyes. He is surprised to find himself in a bed but when his eyes meet the girl´s sleeping figure, feels his heart plummet into his chest. Poor, poor Florence for she has been crying hard because of him.

"I wish there was a way to make it up to you." He can tell that his moustache is gone and his magic has almost left him. But with a little effort, Zebedee drives Florence´s nightmares away. "This will end in a good way. I promise."

Chess watches from the window as darkness falls over the place. That blue guy is really messing with his kharma! Something must be done right away. And no matter if he has enlisted the help of Zeebad, he can be real mean when he wants.

A sudden caws catch his attention.

Two ravens land on the ground. One of them has his eyes glowing in flash blue and the other, in white. Chess smiles. This two birds are part of his loyal flock. Alcor and his brother "Helm" Mizar. Seconds later, joined by a third raven of ghostly eyes, the third brother, Suha.

"We tracked the thief to the factory. And it ain´t good, gab" says Helm.

"We thought the Blue Lady was gone" Suha is pretty nervous.

"And now he has the Ice Spring along." Ends Alcor.

"No worries there. Just call the gang and if you have to, take over the roofs and trees. There will be a big move soon. And we will be there"

* * *

><p>SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!<p>

But here we are at last!

Next stop: Blue is One Blue Mood


End file.
